Loki and Tyra
by MmsMcmillen
Summary: This story takes place after Thor the dark world and before avengers age of ultron. Tyra is a very special girl who knows the truth about people soon after meeting them. She meets Loki and knows who he is despite the fact he is disguised as Odin. She helps Loki to tell the truth and stop the disguise. She also helps him and Thor to become better brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bored with shopping and the fact that her parents were giving her little attention, a seven-year old Tyra ran off to have some fun.

A half hour later, she was at the edge of the city. She saw Loki disguised as Odin. He had a sad look on his face so she walked up to him. "Are you all right?" She asked.

Odin looked down at the tow-headed girl and smiled. "Do you know who I am?"

The little girl nodded, "Yes, you are Prince Loki."

The child's odd response gave Loki pause for a few moments.

"No, my child, I am King Odin." Loki told her.

She stared up at Loki as if she was studying him. Finally she shook her head. "No, you are Prince Loki," she said proudly.

Loki knelt down and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Child, I do not know how you are seeing this, but if anyone should ask, you must say you saw King Odin and not Prince Loki."

The girl squinted and stared into Odin's eye. After several moments she nodded her head, "Okay, I see King Odin and not Prince Loki," she agreed.

Loki chuckled "Thank you child." It suddenly occurred to him she was alone. "Where are your parents?"

She looked towards the city and then at him, "They are shopping," she said and lowered her eyes.

Loki back towards the city, he then looked once again at her. "Will they not wonder where you are?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know.

Loki stood and offered his hand to her. "Come let us find your parents." She took his hand and they walked back into the city.

"What is your name?" Loki asked the girl.

"Tyra," she simply answered.

"That is a very pretty name, for a very pretty girl," Loki told her.

Loki and Tyra walked for half and hour when she finally pointed to her parents. "There they are," she shouted. Tyra let go of Loki's hand and ran to them.

Her mother bent over and brought Tyra into her arms. "Where did you go?" she asked relieved to have found her daughter.

Tyra pointed at Loki, "I was with King Odin."

The woman straightened, took Tyra by the hand, and she and her husband walked over to Loki.

"My King," Tyra's father said, "Thank you for bringing us our daughter. We have been looking for her and did not know where she had gone."

"It is so easy to lose track of a small child. Especially while shopping. That is why it is important to always keep an eye on them. You were fortunate that it was I who found her," Odin said.

"Yes, my King," Tyra's mother said in a nervous voice.

"I swear to you, we will do better," her father told Odin.

Odin nodded and smiled. "I trust you shall." He looked down at Tyra. "It was nice meeting you. Keep better track of your parents. They become lost so easily."

Tyra giggled, "Yes, sir."

Tyra's parents bowed their heads. Tyra's mother nudged her daughter to do the same. The three then walked away. Loki stood and watched until they were out of sight.

He then walked back towards the palace. As he walked he thought about Tyra. The fact she knew who he was meant she must possess magic. Should he be concerned he wondered? He reasoned he did not have to be, most likely he would not see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Part One

Tyra and her parents entered their home. It was a hovel on the outskirts of the city. All of the rooms were small and there was very little furniture.

They entered the living room, which only had three pieces of furniture in it. The walls had cracks and there were water stains on them because the roof leaked.

Ingolf, Tyra's father, was a burly man with large hands, and a ruddy face. He lifted the little girl and carried her to a dining room chair, where he put her down.

"How dare you run off like that? Don't you ever do that again! And you caused us embarrassment, by talking to the King! Don't you ever do that again! Do you understand me?" He shook his fist at her as he spoke to her.

Tyra lowered her eyes while he spoke. She slowly nodded her head when he was done.

"Look up at me when I talk to you!" He shouted. "I asked you a question!"

Tyra looked up at Ingolf, tears flowing down her cheeks, "Yes, father, I understand." She said in a weak voice.

Ylva, Tyra's mother, entered the room at the end of Ingolf's lecture. She was a broad woman with muddy brown hair and a sour complexion. She shot a finger towards the rickety steps that led to the tiny attic room where Tyra slept.

Tyra looked at her father before moving. Ingolf stepped aside and he too pointed towards the stairs. "You heard your mother, get!" He raised his hand as if to hit Tyra. Tyra flinched, fearing she would be struck again.

Tyra rose from the chair and ran up the stairs and into her room. Her room also had cracks and stains on the walls. There was a small bed with threadbare sheets, and a flat pillow as most of the stuffing was gone. There was also a dresser.

She threw herself on the bed. She laid face down and cried into her pillow.

After she could not shed any more tears she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

She picked up the rag doll next to her and held it tight to her chest. She said a prayer to the Gods. "Please don't let them come into my room. I always get a beating when they do."

"Ylva, I have told you time and again not to let that girl out of your sight. Do you realize what could have happened with her meeting the King?" Ingolf growled.

"Don't yell at me, Ingolf, you are as much to blame and you know it!"

Ingolf grabbed Ylva by the arm and swung his hand back. Before his hand swung forward, Ylva kicked in the shin and he screamed in pain. She freed herself from his grip and headed for the stairs.

"Don't you turn your back on me, woman!" Ingolf shouted. He pushed her on the back sending her to the floor. He then stepped over her and went into the kitchen.

"Woman! Get in here. I'm hungry!" Ingolf bellowed.

Ylva gingerly pushed herself off the floor. She limped to the stairs.

"Then fix yourself a meal, I'm going to bed!" She climbed the stairs but did not go to her room; but entered Tyra's instead.

Tyra sat up and crawled into the corner of her bed. She sat there hugging her legs to her chest.

Ylva stood at the foot of the bed with her arms folded in front of her chest. "I just took a fall to the floor and it was your fault!" She announced in a stern voice. "I guess you thought it was fun running off and meeting the King?"

Tyra nodded her head. "Yes, mother, I did." She said expecting the worse and yet telling the truth.

Ylva walked over to side of the bed and sat on the edge. She pointed next to her. "Come here!"

Tyra didn't want to go any where near the woman, but did as she was told and crawled over to Ylva and sat next to her.

Ylva was about to speak when Ingolf barged into the room.

"I told you to make me something to eat!" He yelled at Ylva.

Ylva rose and walked over to Ingolf. "I think there something we can do with her."

Ingolf stared skeptically at Ylva. "I'm listening," he said in a low voice.

"What if this meeting with the King turns to our advantage?" Ylva said.

Ingolf thought through Ylva's words and a broad smile crossed his face.  
"How can we do that?"

Ylva stood and thought for a moment. "We should let Tyra see the King again."

"What about letting the King and Tyra be friends." Ingolf suggested.

Ylva smiled and slapped her husband on the shoulder. "Yes, that is a great idea and we could reap the rewards."

Ingolf smiled, "For once woman, I think you had a good idea."

The two stood and laughed. Ylva walked back over to Tyra and bent over her. "Would you like to spend time with the King?" She asked in her best sugary voice.

Tyra looked skeptically up at her mother. She wasn't sure if this was a new trick. She decided if the woman was being sincere it would get her out of the house and away from them even for a short time.

"Yes, Mother, I would like that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tyra and her parents walked up the steps of the palace and stopped in front of a guard. "We would like to speak to the King," Ingolf said.

"State your business," the guard said.

Ingolf pointed at Tyra. "This is our daughter. She met the King yesterday and wants to talk to him again today."

"Wait here," the guard said. A few minutes later the guard returned. "He said you can see him in the throne room."

Tyra and her parents went to the throne room where Loki as Odin was talking to a guard. As soon as he was done, Odin motioned to the three to come over to him.

They walked briskly over to him and bowed their heads.

"Thank you my King for letting us see you," Ylva said and curtsied.

Odin looked at Tyra who was standing in front of her parents.

"I am glad to see you again, Tyra," Odin said.

"It is good to see you too, my King," Tyra responded.

He then looked at Ingolf and Ylva. "Hello again. I do not believe we were properly introduced the last I saw you."

Ingolf stood a little straighter. "My King, we are Ylva and Ingolf."

Odin gave them a nod. "Follow me," he said and headed out of the throne room.

Odin led them to a sitting room and sat down. He motioned to chairs in front of him. Ingolf and Ylva seated themselves and Tyra sat on the floor in front of them.

"It is my pleasure to have you here for a visit." Odin smiled at Tyra.

"My King," Ylva spoke up. "Our Tyra was quite enchanted by you. She could not wait to see you again," Ylva said and then cleared her throat.

"Dear lady, I assure you I did not enchant her; not nearly as much as she did I," Odin said and then addressed Tyra.

"You are welcome to visit any time you so desire."

"Did you hear that, Tyra?" Ylva asked her daughter.

"Yes, mother, I heard," Tyra responded to Ylva. She looked up at Odin. "Thank you, my King I would like that very much."

"Well, that will be nice," Ingolf said. "But let us not visit too much, we do not want to be a pest."

Odin looked at Ingolf; he sensed there was something not quite right with this man. "No need to worry yourself, I am certain she will not be."

Ingolf nodded, he would never argue with the King.

Ylva looked over at her husband and placed her hand on his.

"It will be all right, Ingolf, being with the King will be good for her. I am certain she will learn a lot from him."

Ingolf smiled at his wife. "You are right as always, my dear." He said trying to sound like a loving husband.

Odin watched and listened to Ingolf and Ylva interact with each other. Ingolf words of endearment did not sound sincere to him. The smile seemed out of place as if Ingolf was trying too hard. Ylva's voice sounded strained and unnatural. He was convinced there was something amiss with those two.

Odin stood. "It has been pleasant getting know all of you. I am certain the two of you must have other things to do today," he said. "However Tyra is welcome to stay for the rest of the day."

Ingolf and Ylva stood when Odin did. Ylva motioned to Tyra to do likewise. "Thank you, my King, she has nothing planned for the day. Does she, Ingolf?" Ylva asked.

"No plans for today," Ingolf said concurring with his wife.

"Good, then I will have a guard show you the way out." Odin motioned to the guard standing at the door to come to him. The guard walked over, "Yes my King?"

"Take Ingolf and Ylva to the exit, Tyra will be staying with us."

Ingolf and Ylva barely acknowledged Tyra as they followed the guard out of the sitting room and towards the exit.

After they left, Tyra walked over to Odin. "Thank you, Loki," she said happy to be away from her parents.

"Why are you thanking me? Loki asked and sat back down.

"Because you sent my parents away. We can talk freely and I can call you Loki," Tara answered.

Loki placed a finger on his lips and motioned with his head towards the guard in the doorway. "Careful, Tyra, we are not alone," he said in a low voice.

Tyra covered mouth with her hand. She then let her hand drop to her side. "Sorry, I forgot he was here," she replied in a whisper.

"I understand. Now, please sit," he told Tyra.

Tyra sat on the floor.

"No, no, sit in a chair, your parents are not here."

Tyra stood then sat in one of the chairs. She wasn't used to this. Even at home she often sat on the floor.

"Now tell me, how long have you had this magic?" Odin asked her.

Tyra looked at him confused. "What magic?"

"The magic that enables you to know who I am."

"Oh, is that magic? I have been able to know the truth about people since I was five. The first time it happened was with Ingolf and Ylva. They were talking to each other and while they talked I watched and listened to them. I began to see that Ylva was saying one thing, but it wasn't the truth. Ingolf was doing the same thing. Ever since I can tell when someone is lying."

"That's interesting. Seems it just happened," Odin said.

Loki couldn't help but notice Tyra had called her parents by their names instead of Mother and Father.

"Do you always refer to your parents by their names?"

Tyra shook her head. "They are not my parents. I don't know who my real parents are." She thought for a moment. "I don't think they know that I know they are not my parents," Tyra said referring to Ingolf and Ylva.

"Then you are adopted?" Odin asked.

Tyra shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so. Is that what it is called when people who aren't your parents act as if they are?"

Odin nodded. "Yes, I believe that sums it up nicely." He leaned forward. "I am adopted also. It seems we have that in common."

Tyra looked at Odin surprised. "Then you are not really a prince?"

Odin frowned. "Yes, of course I am. I am the rightful heir to the throne."

Tyra sat back in her chair. "I am sorry," she said in a small voice.

Odin realized he might have frightened her. She was just a child. "No, do not be sorry, being adopted does not make you less their child."

Odin realized his words to Tyra were true; he was still Odin and Frigga's son. After finding out he was adopted; he had not thought of it that way. Frigga had tried to tell him that, but he had refused to listen and now it was too late.

"So they are my real parents?" Tyra asked interrupting Loki's thoughts.

"In a way, yes," Loki answered. "It may depend on if your real parents are alive and if they know you were adopted."

"I see, so are your real parents still alive?" Tyra asked curiously. "I wish I could find my real parents. Maybe they still love me. Maybe they didn't want me to be adopted."

"No, my parents are not," Odin told her. "But let us not talk about parents, let us talk about you."

"Okay," Tyra said excitedly. She never got to talk about herself at home.

"This gift you have," Loki said instead of calling it magic. "You said you can do it with anyone?"

"Yes, I can," Tyra answered and scratched her nose.

Odin motioned to the guard who had returned to his post. The guard walked over to Odin. "Yes my King?"

"I want you to tell a lie to the girl," Odin said in a low voice so only the guard could hear him.

The guard was mystified as to why, but did as he was told. He faced Tyra. "Hello, Tyra, my name is Brandt and I am a guard at the palace."

Tyra stared at the guard and then shook her head. "No, your name is Ake, but yes you are a guard at the palace," Tyra said.

The guard stood there staring at Tyra. "Yes you are right, my name is Ake. How did you know?"

"I have a gift," Tyra said and looked over at Loki. "Is that what you said?"

Odin nodded his head, "Yes, that is what I said.

"That is an impressive gift, Tyra," Ake told her.

"Thank you, Ake," Tyra said and smiled.

"Please go back to your post, Ake," Odin said.

"Yes, my King," Ake said and went back to the doorway.

Odin grinned at Tyra. "I just wanted to see if you were right. You could tell if anyone was lying." He leaned forward. "I have to confess, I never did know his name." He then chuckled.

Tyra laughed. "You really ought to know the names of the people who work for you."

Loki nodded. "You are right, I will make an effort to do so."

Loki rose from his chair and walked over to Tyra.

"I better take you home before Ingolf and Ylva become worried."

"You will take me yourself?" Tyra asked thinking he would have had a guard take her.

"Normally, no, but I want to talk to them again, so this time, I will take you myself."

Tyra told Odin where she lived and they walked quietly to her house. When they arrived he knocked on the door.

Ylva answered the door surprised to see Odin standing there holding Tyra's hand.

"Please my King, come in." She opened the door wider so Loki and Tyra could enter.

"Ingolf, we have company," she announced and followed Odin into the living room.

Ingolf stood and bowed his head. "Welcome to our home, my King."

"Thank you," Odin said. He let go of Tyra's hand, walked over to a chair, and sat.

Although they were in their home, Ingolf and Ylva waited for permission before sitting on the couch.

"Please sit," Odin said.

Ylva and Ingolf did as told, while Tyra made herself comfortable on the floor.

"Tyra and I had a very pleasant afternoon. I would like her to visit me often," Odin said and watched for their reaction.

"Of course, what ever you say, my King," Ylva quickly answered.

Ingolf nodded his response. He had been afraid the King would not want to spend time with Tyra as he and Ylva had planned. "We will be glad to take her to the palace any time she wants to go."

Odin waved his hand. "No need to do that, a guard will come here and get her."

"Of course, that will be fine, my King," Ingolf said.

He rose from the chair. "I shall have a guard come get Tyra tomorrow morning."

Ingolf and Ylva stood from the couch. Once again Ylva motioned to Tyra to stand up. "That will be fine we will look forward to seeing the guard, my King," Ylva said and prodded Ingolf in the ribs so he would say something.

"Yes of course we will do that," Ingolf said after letting out a sigh from being jabbed.

Tyra stood there smiling. Getting out of that house and away from her parents was like a dream come true to her.

Her parents walked with Odin to the door and Ingolf opened it. "Thank you for bringing our daughter home. I know she will have a nice time with you tomorrow, my King."

"Good evening," Odin said to Ingolf and Ylva. "I shall see you in the morning," he told Tyra.

"Yes my King," Tyra said.

Odin exited the house and walked back to the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"He is waiting for you in the solarium," the guard said to Tyra as he escorted her through the palace.

They reached the room and the guard opened the door letting Tyra go in first.

"Thank you, Ake," Tyra said. She saw Odin sitting at a table. He had a cup in his hand and took a sip from it before setting it down.

He looked up at Tyra and Ake. "Thank you, Ake, " he said and then motioned to Tyra to come over.

Ake bowed his head and left the room. Tyra walked over to Loki and sat in one of the wrought iron chairs.

"I was so happy when Ake showed up this morning. Will I be coming here every day?" Tyra asked.

"I think once a week will be enough," Loki answered.

"I guess I can stand waiting that long," Tyra said. She glanced around. "I've never been in a glass room before. Why don't we just sit outside?"

"This way we can enjoy the outdoors and not have to worry about pests and the weather," Loki responded.

Tyra nodded her head. "That makes sense." Tyra placed her hands on the seat of the chair and swung her legs. She sucked in her bottom lip while she tried to think of something else to say.

"What would you like to do?" Loki asked interrupting Tyra's thoughts.

Tyra stopped swinging her legs. "We are going to do something?" She asked surprised. "I thought we were just going to talk."

"We can talk and do something at the same time, can we not?" Loki asked and finished his drink.

"Are the fighters on the practice field? I'd like to watch," Tyra said.

"I believe they are," Loki said and stood. "Come let us go see."

Tyra slid off her chair and walked over to Loki. The two left the solarium and walked through the palace to the exit; once outside they headed towards the practice field.

Loki stopped them close enough to watch and yet far enough away that they wouldn't get hurt.

Tyra jumped up and down with excitement. "I have never seen warriors fight before. Who are they?" She asked.

"That is Lady Sif and The Warriors Three also known as Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun, Odin responded.

The four stopped their practice to take a break. Lady Sif saw Odin and a little girl standing next to him. She walked over to them.

"My King," Sif said and bowed. "And who might you be?" She asked Tyra.

"This is Tyra," Odin said introducing the child to Sif. "Tyra, this is Lady Sif."

Sif knelt down on one knee. "Hello Tyra, what brings you to our practice field?"

"I had never seen fighting before and the King brought me here," Tyra said with a smile.

"Perhaps some day when you are older you can learn to fight," Sif said and winked.

A broad smile crossed Tyra's face. "I would like that."

Fandral walked over to the three and stopped behind Sif.

"My King," he said and bowed his head. He looked down at Sif. "A new little friend, Sif?"

Sif looked up at Fandral. "Careful, a day may come when this little one puts you on your arse."

Fandral chuckled. "That will be the day when someone can knock me down."

Sif stood and faced Fandral. "Really? We'll just see about that. I believe I have rested enough." She walked around him and went back onto the field.

"I do believe that was a challenge," Fandral said. He gave another bow to Odin then ran back onto the field.

Sif and Fandral sparred with each other and their swords clashed. They circled each other, first moving closer and then backing away.

Hogun and Volstagg stood on the sidelines and watched. "I wager she wins," Volstagg said.

"I'll take that bet," Hogun said. "Fandral can hold his own with Sif."

"Loser buys the winner a round of drinks," Volstagg suggested. "Agreed," Hogun said and they shook hands.

Sif took a wide swing swatting Fandral on his bum. Fandral jumped from the hit. He smiled at Sif and then lifted his sword so it was straight in front of him. He came towards her ready to make a plunge. Sif brought her sword downward knocking Fandral's sword out of his hand. She then kicked out her leg catching Fandral in the stomach and sending him to the ground.

Fandral looked up at Sif. "Evidently, I was wrong," he said breathlessly.

Sif sheathed her sword and walked over to Fandral. She extended her hand to him to help him up.

Fandral took her hand and stood. "Congratulations, Sif," he said and they shook hands.

"You owe me," Volstagg said to Hogun.

"Indeed, I will pay you later," Hogun said.

Tyra jumped with excitement. She ran over to the four warriors. "I knew you could do it, Lady Sif!" she shouted.

"Thank you, Tyra, I knew I could too," Sif said.

Odin walked onto the filed and over to Tyra. "Congratulations, Lady Sif," he said.

Tyra shook her head. "No you didn't," she said to Sif.

Sif stared at the girl. "No I didn't what?"

"You didn't know you would win. You were worried Fandral would win and he almost did," Tyra answered.

Sif gawked at Tyra, "How would you know that?" She asked.

"Tyra has a special gift. She knows when someone is telling the truth or not," Odin explained.

"One must be careful then when around this child," Hogun observed.

"Indeed, it would not be easy keeping a secret," Volstagg said.

"Secrets are not what any of us should be keeping," interjected Odin.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tyra asked.

Odin patted Tyra on the shoulder. "No dear, you did not. Let us go back inside," Odin suggested.

Tyra and Odin left the field and headed towards the palace entrance.

The four warriors stood and watched until the King and child were out of sight. They then stared at each for several moments before speaking.

"Why does Odin have this child here?" Volstagg finally asked.

"Perhaps it is because of her gift," Fandral said.

"If that be the case, then we must be careful how we speak when she is near," Hogun said.

"I don't like it. There is something wrong with all of this. If that girl is here to tell him who is being truthful and who is not what chance does anyone have. Look at what just happened when she said I was lying about winning that match with you, Fandral," Sif said.

"You may be right, Sif, but until we can be sure we should not jump to any conclusions. Best we keep an open mind and be watchful for now," Fandral said. They all nodded in agreement.

Tyra and Loki enter the palace silently. He led her back to the solarium. They sat back down. "You truly enjoyed watching the practice," Loki said.

"That was fun, I have never seen anything like that before." Tyra said. She was quiet for a moment before saying anything else.

"Loki you told the warriors secrets should not be kept," Tyra said seriously. "Did that include you?"

Loki considered the girl's question. "This is not the time to get into that," he finally said.

"But if secrets are bad then shouldn't you stop keeping yours?" Tyra asked.

"Sometimes secrets are not bad. Mine at the moment is not."

Tyra nodded her head and did not pursue the subject.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

In her excitement from the day, Tyra almost forgot what it was like to be home. She merrily skipped inside and into the living room.

Ylva and Ingolf sat on the couch. They stared up at the girl. "What are you so happy for?" Ingolf asked.

Tyra frowned and stared down at the floor. "Nothing," she answered.

Ylva folded her arms in front of her. "Look at us when we speak to you," she demanded.

Tyra looked up at her parents. She wished she didn't have to look at them and lived at the palace. "Yes Ma'am," she said.

"What did you do? What did you talk about? What is the King like? What is the palace like?" Ylva spewed out the questions like a machine gun.

Tyra waited until Ylva finished before answering her. "I watched the warriors practice fighting. We talked about the practice. The King is very nice, and the palace is big," Tyra said answering each question in order.

"When do you got back?" Ingolf asked.

"In a week," Tyra answered him.

"You watched the warriors, which warriors?" Ylva asked.

"Lady Sif and Warriors Three," Tyra answered and then added. "I got to talk to them."

Ylva smiled at Ingolf. "She met them," she said excitedly. "Can you imagine it?"

"Why are you so excited? So what she met them? What does that mean to us?" Ingolf asked.

Ylva jabbed Ingolf in the arm with her elbow. "Because fool, her going to the palace and meeting the warriors and who knows who else, maybe even Thor, will benefit us."

"I don't see how," Ingolf said and again stared at Tyra. "I only see that little imp benefitting," he said and looked back at his wife.

"Remember, we talked about this. We will reap the benefits from her going up there," Ylva reminded him.

"Yes, I remember," Ingolf, said a little irritated. "Ylva, you keep speaking of benefits. In what way do we benefit?"

"It is going to take more than one visit, but it will happen," Ylva said reassuring her husband. Ylva thought she must have not heard Ingolf correctly. "What benefits? She becomes friends with the King and he doesn't want her family living like this," she said and motioned with her hand their surroundings. "So we get a nicer home and nicer clothes, and maybe even money to spend." She folded her arms in front of her. "Hmph, what benefits? Indeed."

Ingolf nodded his head. He looked back at Tyra. "A week huh? Why not every day?"

"I asked, but the King said once a week," Tyra answered.

"He's busy, he has a realm to rule," Ylva interjected. "Be patient my husband."

"May I be excused?" Tyra asked.

"Yes, yes, be off with yourself," Ylva said with a wave of her hand.

Tyra left the room and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She entered and walked over to her bed. Laying down she grabbed her doll and held it in front of her. "The week is going to seem very long," she said and brought the doll close to her and hugged it.

Tyra thought the week would never go by. She was very happy when it did and there was a knock on the door. Tyra opened the door and greeted Ake. "Hello Ake, I am very happy to see you."

Ake escorted Tyra to the palace and took her directly to Odin.

Arriving at a sitting room, Ake opened the door and led the way in. "My King, I bring you Tyra," Ake said after bowing.

Odin looked up at Tyra and smiled. "Thank you, Ake," he said. After Ake left the room Tyra sat in a chair across from Loki.

"I am so happy to be here again. I wish I could just stay here and never go back to Ylva and Ingolf," she told Loki.

"I can understand how you feel, but it would not be appropriate for you to stay here. How would I explain your presence?" Loki asked.

Tyra shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, it is just something I wish."

Loki grinned, "I know about wishing for things," he said then became serious. "I have started to wish there was a way to let the people know who their King really is."

"Good!" Tyra exclaimed. "What about telling Thor first? See how he reacts to your news. Maybe he can help you tell everyone else."

Loki was about to answer Tyra as if she was an adult. He stopped himself and stared at her. She was only seven and could not possibly understand adult situations.

"Tyra I know to you this seems like a good idea, but just because Thor is my brother does not mean he is the best person for me to talk to. No, I think we can find someone else."

Tyra frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was a bad choice." Tyra wasn't sure if she should ask why Thor was a bad choice. Sometimes asking too many questions at home got her in trouble. However the curiosity got the best of her. Why is Thor a bad choice?" She finally asked.

"It is complicated," Loki answered. "Simply put, Thor and I don't always get along.

Tyra accepted his answer. "Who would make a good choice?"

Loki thought for a minute. It had to be someone who would not try to attack him or slap him. He smiled. "There is one I could talk to. She would be perfect."

Tyra stood and jumped with excitement. "Who?" She shook her head. "Never mind who, let us go to her now!"

Loki rose from his chair. "Indeed, let us go now."

They left the sitting room and walked to the healers. Eir was talking to her staff when she heard someone enter. She stopped the meeting when she saw it was Odin and a child.

Eir walked over to him and bowed. "My King, what can I do for you?

"I wish to speak to you privately. It is of the utmost importance," Odin said.

"Of course," Eir said and then led the way into one of the exam rooms.

"Does this concern the child?" Eir asked noticing that Tyra had come in with her and Odin.

"In a way it does," Odin said and smiled at Tyra.

Eir nodded. "I see," she said and glanced at the girl. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"First, you must swear not to speak of this to anyone. Allow me to handle it," Odin told her.

"Of course, my King," Eir said.

Odin looked over at Tyra. She smiled up at him and nodded her head vigorously.

"I am not who I appear to be," Odin said. The illusion of Odin faded and in his place stood Loki.

Eir stared wide-eyed. "Oh my," she said and placed her hand over her mouth. She let her hand drop to her side, took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"What does this mean? Where is the King?"

"I am the King! As for Odin, he died while Thor was on Midgard fighting Malekith," Loki answered in a commanding tone.

Eir stared at Loki for several moments before speaking again. "My apologies, my King. I was over come with shock."

Eir then looked over at Tyra. "And this girl, how is she involved?"

"My name is Tyra and I have known about Loki since I met him a couple of weeks ago," Tyra said proudly.

"Tyra has a special gift. She knows when someone is being truthful or not," Loki explained.

"I see," Eir said. "I am confused. Why tell me all of this? Should you not speak to Thor?"

"Yes of course, but I wanted to speak to someone who, well who would not become agitated and perhaps strike me," Loki said.

My King I appreciate you choosing me to talk to, but I think you should be speaking to Thor. I know he will not take the news lightly, but he is your brother. Perhaps that was not what you wanted to hear though," Eir said to Loki.

Before Loki could answer, there was a knock on the door. He immediately changed back to Odin.

"Yes?" Eir asked.

The door opened and one of Eir's assistant's popped her head in. "Excuse me, Eir," she said and then addressed Odin. "My King," she said and bowed her head then continued speaking to Eir. "There is a young man here who needs your help."

"I will be out in a moment, Mira." Eir told the woman.

"Thank you, Eir," Mira said. "My King," she said and bowed her head again before closing the door.

Eir placed a finger on her lips. "I have a thought," she said after taking her finger off her mouth. "Tell my assistants what you told me. That will be two more people who will know, and give you a gauge of how others might react."

"That sounds like a good idea," Tyra said.

Loki shook his head. "Not a wise idea. They might talk and I would rather the people heard from me and not your assistants."

Eir thought about what Loki had said. It was entirely possible that her assistants might gossip. There was little she could do to stop it.

"I fear you might be right, my King," Eir said. "I am sorry, but my best advice is what I said before, talk to Thor. He will come around, he has before."

"It seems that will have to be my next step. I thank you for the advice and I know I can count on you to keep this quiet," Loki said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The rainbow effect appeared and Thor was transported back to Asgard. "Hello, Heimdall," Thor said after arriving at the observatory." Any idea why my father summoned me?" He asked the gatekeeper.

"None at all," Heimdall replied.

Thor smiled. "Thank you just the same," he said. He raised MjoinirMjolnir above his head and flew off to the palace.

He landed just outside the entrance. The guard gave him a nod just as Thor entered.

He walked directly to Odin's chambers just as he had been instructed by the summons. "Hello, Ake," Thor said greeting the guard who was standing outside the chambers door.

"Greetings my lord. Your father, the King, is inside waiting for you," Ake said and opened the door.

"Thank you, Ake," Thor said and entered the room. He saw his father sitting in a chair and a girl sitting in the chair next to him.

"Father, you wanted to see me? Something of grave importance, the summons said."

Odin stood. "Yes Thor, and there is something you must know. I cannot hide this from you any longer."

Thor stared at his father very confused. "Does the child have anything to do with it?"

Odin looked down at Tyra. "In a way, yes."

Tyra rose from her chair and stood next to Odin.

"Do I have a little sister?" Thor asked with a smile trying to inject some humor.

Odin chuckled. "No, she's not your sister. But she did influence my decision. I think you should brace yourself."

Thor felt even more confused. "What is this all about?"

"I am not what I seem to be," Odin said.

"Father, you are being very cryptic. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I am not your father." As Odin spoke the illusion disappeared.

"Loki? You? All this time it has been you! How could you? How could you pretend to be father and rule Asgard all this time? I thought you were dead. We all did!" Thor said raging at Loki.

"I didn't have a choice. Odin died and I could not let anyone know I was alive. I would have been thrown back into prison. Someone had to rule and you turned it down. So I did what I had to do. Yes, Thor, all this time I have ruled Asgard."

Thor paced the room like an enraged bull in a pen. Once again, Loki had lied to him. Would a day ever come when he could completely trust his brother? He stopped in front of Loki and pointed at Tyra. "Who is she and why is she here?" Thor asked still angry

Loki wrapped an arm around Tyra's shoulders. "Her name is Tyra and she is very special. As to why she is here; I asked her to be."

"That does not answer my question, brother. I do not care you asked her to be here. Tell me why she is!"

Loki narrowed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "She has a special gift of magic. It is because of this gift you now know the truth."

"Why did you not tell me from the start? What did you think I would do? I knew you didn't want to go back to prison!" Thor said.

"Really? You would not have sent me back to prison when you found out Odin was dead? Perhaps accuse me for his death?" Loki asked in an irritated tone.

"No, of course not!" Thor shouted and then spoke more calmly. "We had just fought together. You saved my life. I had my brother back or so I thought. Now might be a good time to tell me how father did die?" Were you truly dead?"

"I am sorry, brother, but I am telling you the truth now. And how can you even ask me that? I did die, or at least I thought I had. I woke to find I was very much alive. My breathing was irregular and my chest felt very heavy. For a long while I could not move. I must have been like that for hours. Quotes?

Quotes? You and Jane were gone. There was no one around. I told myself I had to move, I had to get to my feet. I could not just lie there. I struggled to my feet and slowly walked to an overhang. Quotes?

Quotes? While I stood there I saw the Einherjar in the distance. I created an illusion of myself lying dead. They saw it and believed it. As they walked away I made myself look like one of them and followed them back to ?

Loki took a breath before continuing. "I reported to Odin as the guard. He asked after you and then asked about me. He fell to the floor. I suppose having just lost Frigga and then losing me, was too much for him. He went into Odin ?

Quotes? A couple of the guards must have heard him fall. They rushed to his side. While they were tending to him, I snuck off. I did not want to be questioned about who was I and was I a new guard.quotes

quotesLatercomma in a new disguise, I entered his chambers. He was not in Odin sleep as I had thought. He had not period" Loki said finally finishing his story. (Through all this dialogue, add some actions… is loki just reciting this excuse?)

Thor grumbled and rubbed his temples. "Am I here then to protect you from all of Asgard when you reveal the truth to the people. Do you fear what they might do to you?"

Tyra had clung to Loki in fear of Thor. He had scared her more than her parents did. "Does that mean you will not help?" She asked in a weak voice. (Still do not understand why Thor scares her more than her parents? What has he done to her—nothing, they at least have hit her)

"I want you to stand with me and assure the people my rule will continue to be just. The only difference is, it is I, Loki who has ruled for the past two years and not Odin."

"I have to think this through. I will let you know my answer another time." Thor said and headed for the door.

"You can't answer him now?" Tyra timidly asked.

Thor turned and faced the child. "He would think little of me if I did."

"Thor, any other time you would be right, but I specifically asked you to come here. So naturally I expected an answer now and not another time."

Thor walked back over to Loki. He let out a sigh. "If you must have an answer right now, then it is no," he said and exited the room.

Tyra looked up at Loki in disbelief. "He is not going to help? I thought that he

Loki smiled. "He will, he will."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Thor paced his room. The news from Loki had come as a great shock. For two years, while he was away on Earth, Loki had been masquerading as his father, Odin. More than that, was he a good King? Was he ever cruel? He had not paid much attention because he assumed it was his father ruling. Besides, if there was trouble in Asgard, certainly he would have heard about it.

Thor stopped pacing when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in," he said in a loud voice.

The door opened and a timid Tyra entered Thor's chambers. She stopped and stared at the floor. "I am sorry for interrupting you, sir, but I wanted to tell you how come I know about Loki."

"I was wondering about that just now," Thor said. "Come here and don't be afraid, I am not angry with you."

Tyra slowly walked up to Thor and stopped a couple of feet in front of him. She told him about her gift and how she met Loki. "I've been coming to the palace once a week since."

Thor knelt down on one knee and raised Tyra's head with his forefinger. He looked her in the eyes and smiled. "Thank you for telling me that Tyra. I will be honest with you. I do not know what I am going to do," he said and moved his finger from Tyra's chin. "Who are Ingolf and Ylva?"

Tyra knew before he finished speaking he was being truthful. "Ingolf and Ylva are my parents, well sort of," Tyra answered and then changed the subject. "Why is it so hard to know if you will help? Loki is your brother. Why can't you just help him?"

Thor did not answer Tyra. It bothered him when she said Ingolf and Ylva were sort of her parents. "Tyra, what do you mean by sort of?"

"I am adopted. I don't know who my real parents are," Tyra answered.

"Really?" Thor asked with concern. He could not imagine not knowing who your family was. Loki was adopted, but knew where he came from. "Is Loki helping you find your family?"

Tyra shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, he has not said anything about it."

Thor stood. "Come, let us sit down and we can talk more," he said and led Tyra to a pair of chairs in the sitting room.

Tyra followed the God of thunder into the room and then sat in one of the chairs. Thor sat next to her. "Do you trust Loki?" He asked.

Tyra nodded her head. "Yes I do. He has always been honest with me and I think he genuinely cares. He told me he is adopted too, so I know he understands."

"Did Ingolf and Ylva tell you, that you were adopted?" Thor asked, glad to not to be talking about helping his brother.

"No, I found out when I was first able to use my power. I asked them about it and they admitted it," Tyra answered. "How did Loki find out he was adopted?"

"He was told a few years ago by our father, Odin," Thor replied. "I imagine it came as quite a surprise to him."

Tyra was shocked when she heard Thor's answer. "Really? Why did Odin wait so long to tell him?"

"Mother told me it was because Father did not want Loki to feel he did not belong, that he was not Asgardian. I see my father's point of view, but still, he should have told him long ago." Thor found it interesting how easy it was to talk to this child. She seemed so much older than she was.

Tyra slowly shook her head. "And now they are both gone. So sad for the two of you."

"Yes, losing ones parents can be very sad, but you have Ingolf and Ylva, even if they are your adopted parents," Thor said.

Tyra lowered her head and frowned. She looked so sad, that Thor thought she might cry. "Tyra, what is wrong? Did I say something I should not have?"

"I don't think they like me very much," Tyra said softly.

"Why would they not like you? You are their daughter."

Tyra raised her head. There were tears in her eyes. "I don't know why. They yell at me a lot. And sometimes they hit me. I must be an awful child and do a lot of things wrong. Either that or they just don't like me."

Thor was taken aback by this information. Odin yelled at him at times, but for the most part they got along. He had never yelled or hit him when he was a child. He rose from his chair, stood in front of Tyra and placed his hands on the arms of the chair. "Tyra," he said and then got down on his knees. "Come here, honey," Thor said and opened his arms to her.

Tyra fell into his arms and cried on his shoulder for several moments. She finally pushed her self out of his arms. "Why do you think they hit me?" She asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," Thor answered as he slowly shook his head. "Does Loki know about this?"

"Yes and he will take care of it as soon as he can. I think he wants to let everyone know he is King first," Tyra said and wiped a tear off her cheek. "Will you help with that?"

Thor thought for at first, he was being manipulated, but the tears on cheeks were real so he pushed that thought from his mind. "Is that what he said?"

"No, he just said it had to be dealt with carefully." Tyra answered.

"That is very smart of him. That is a wise decision. And yes, I will help him," Thor said. Then asked. "How are you doing? Feel better?" 

Tyra smiled, "Yes, I do. I'm glad you are going to help. Loki said you would."

"Did he now?" Thor asked and stood. "Why don't we tell him what he already knows," he said and extended his hand to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Thor and Tyra went back to Odin's chambers and entered. Loki was pacing the room waiting for their return. He stopped when he saw them. "Well?" he asked.

"I have reconsidered and yes I will help you," Thor said and walked up to where Loki was standing.

Loki smiled. "Thank you brother." He tilted his head to one side and smiled at Tyra. "And thank you, Tyra."

"I did nothing," Tyra said. "We just talked and Thor decided on his own to help."

Loki straightened his head. "I am just grateful he did change his mind. "What is important is my confession to all of Asgard."

Thor folded his arms across his chest and thought for a moment. "I think we should tell the people closest to us first. See how people like Lady Sif and the Warriors Three react."

"I think that is a good idea," Tyra said excitedly.

Loki massaged his chin. "I think I already know how they will react. I think it would be better to just tell everyone at once. Then there is no need to repeat it all over again."

"I disagree brother. Sif and the Warriors Three should not be taken by surprise. It is not fair to them."

"Very well, we will tell them first. I will have them come to Odin's chambers and inform them the same way I informed you. I can depend on you to come to my defense?" Loki asked.

"You are my brother, so of course I will defend you if need be. I trust my friends, so I do not expect there to be a need." Thor answered.

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three entered Odin's chambers fifteen minutes later. "My King," they said in unison and bowed.

"My friends, there is something of importance I must tell you," Odin said.

The four stood. "What is it?" Fandral asked.

Loki spoke calmly and told them all about how he had taken over as Odin and then revealed himself.

Quickly Sif drew her sword and stepped forward. Behind her the Warriors three drew their swords. Thor stepped in front of Si. "No! Sheath your weapons. I do not want to use Mjölnir on any of you."

"How can you defend him?" Sif asked as she lowered her weapon.

"Loki and I have spoken, and after some consideration I came to the decision to trust him again."

The Warriors Three also lowered their weapons. "Thor, are you saying you have known about Loki being Odin all this time? So now you trust him again?" Fandral asked, speaking for all.

Sif looked over her shoulder at them. "Well, I do not," she said and faced Thor again. "I know he saved your life but I thought he had died. Apparently that was just another lie; like so many of his. So why should I trust him now?"

Thor shook his head, "No, I did not always know. I only found out myself an hour ago," Thor said "Because of Tyra's gift of knowing when someone is telling the truth, I believe Loki. So yes I trust him."

"It was not a lie," Loki spoke up. He then explained what had happened and his return to Asgard. How Odin had died and why he had taken over as Odin.

After hearing Thor explain and then Loki's explanation Sif and The Warriors Three put away their weapons. "Do not think this means I trust you Loki, but I believe in Thor," Sif said. "I do wonder though, why tell us now?"

"Because it is time for all of Asgard to know," Loki answered. "I will need all of you for protection if needed."

"Since Asgard has been doing fine without knowing, why tell everyone?" Hogun asked.

"I want to rule as myself. If the people are not informed, how can I do that? Loki asked. "I will have to continue disguising myself as Odin."

"I think we should let the people know there will be an announcement by the King and they should come to hear it." Thor suggested.

"How long do we give everyone to come here?" Tyra asked.

"We do not need to have everyone here," Loki said answering the girl's question. "After the people of the city of Asgard know, it will spread like wildfire to the rest of the realm."

"I will go to the city square and send the word," Thor said. "Loki, how long do you need to prepare?"

Loki placed his finger to his lips, and contemplated Thor's question. After a moment he took his finger away from his lips. "I think, not very long, but let us give the people a day. They may need to make arrangements from their work or duties."

Thor nodded. "I am off then," he said and stepped out onto the balcony. He held out his hand for Mjölnir and flew off to the center of the city.

~O~

Loki, disguised as Odin, stepped out onto the balcony that overlooked the city of Asgard. Below were several hundred people waiting to hear the important news. On the balcony with him stood, Thor, Tyra, Lady Sif, the Warriors Three, and a few guards.

Odin looked over the crowd of people. He raised his hand, indicating he wanted silence. A hush went over the crowd. They stood and waited for their King to give them the news.

"My fellow Asgardians, what I am about to tell you may come as a great shock," Odin began.

People glanced at each other and then looked back up at their King. Odin continued. He told them the same thing he had told Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors three without explaining why he had taken over as Odin. He then revealed himself.

Fist were raised and people were shouting. "You deceived us with your lies!" The crowd shouted.

"What happened to Odin?" A woman shouted out angrily.

"Odin is dead," Loki answered. "He died while in Odinsleep of a heart attack. I wanted life to go on as always so I took over as him."

"So why tell us now?" The question came from someone in the back of the crowd.

"I felt it was time for me to be honest with my people. For all of you to know who your King is," Loki answered.

"That is all well and fine, but why should we trust you?" A man asked.

"Have your lives not improved? Have our enemies not been held at bay? We have had peace and prosperity," Loki said.

There was murmuring amongst the crowd. It stopped when the same man spoke again. 'We do not deny life has been better, but what is to stop our enemies from attacking when they learn Odin is dead?"

"There is no need for our enemies to find out Odin is dead. I have no plans on revealing the truth to anyone beyond Asgard. As far as anyone besides us, knows, Odin is alive and still King." Loki explained.

Tyra stepped forward. "I have known about him for weeks now, and he is a good King. He knows what he is doing."

Sarcastic laughter filled the crowd. "You are just a child, why should we listen to you?" another man shouted.

"You do not have to listen to her, but you will listen to me!" Thor shouted. "My brother and I fought together against the evil Elves. He was brave and honorable. He saved my life and proved himself worthy. He did what he felt was the right thing to do when Odin died and today he is again doing the right thing. He is your King, give him his due respect."

For a long moment no one in the crowd spoke. Finally the first man said, "Because it is you, Thor, who asks I will give your brother a chance. We once had to get used to Odin when his father Bor died. We will have to do the same now that Odin has died."

"My King, will there be a send off for Odin?" A woman asked.

"I wish that we could, but if we did, having a funeral might get to out to our enemies and we want to avoid that," Loki answered.

"Please, all of you, go back to your lives knowing they are in good hands with Loki as your King," Thor said.

The crowd slowly dispersed and the people made their way out of the courtyard.

Loki, Thor, Tyra, Sif, and the Warriors Three went back inside the palace.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would, Thor, said.

"Better still if food had been offered," Volstagg voiced in.

They all laughed. "Only you would think of that, Volstagg," Thor said.

Tyra looked from one to the other. "Are we going to eat now?"

Loki chuckled, "No, it is just Volstagg often thinks of food."

"I think the next order of business should be your coronation," Thor suggested. "We should celebrate and have a feast," he said and looked over at Volstagg knowing how much Volstagg would like that. He then looked back at Loki.

Loki shook his head. "I do not think that is a good idea. There is no need for a coronation as I have ruled for two years. As for a feast, we would be eating to be eating as there is nothing to celebrate." Loki said, and then chuckled when he saw the disappointed look on Volstagg's face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ingolf, walked into the kitchen. He had just returned from his work and was bubbling over with excitement. "Ylva, you will not believe what I just heard!"

Ylva was rolling out cookie dough for dessert. Normally she would have Tyra helping her, but it was Tyra's day at the palace and she would not be home until later that evening.

Ylva stopped what she was doing and looked up at her husband. "Tell me what you heard Ingolf, so I can get back to my work," she said impatiently.

"The King is not the King. Well, he's the King, but he is not the person we thought he was."

Ylva crossed her arms in front of her and tapped one foot impatiently. "Husband, do make yourself clear."

Ingolf walked further into the kitchen and up to the table where Ylva was standing. "He's Loki and not Odin."

Ylva arms dropped to her side, she stopped tapping her foot, and was lacked jawed. For a few moments she couldn't think what to say. Her voice finally returned.

"What do you mean he's Loki? Are you saying Loki was disguised as Odin?"

Ingolf nodded his head. "That my dear wife, is exactly what I am saying."

Ylva stepped away from the table and paced the kitchen flaying her arms. "This may change everything." She stopped her pacing and walked back to the table.

"I don't see how," Ingolf said. "What difference does it make who is King. He likes Tyra. So we should still benefit."

"I hope you are right, my husband, she said and raked a hand through her hair. She picked up the rolling pin and began rolling out the dough again. "So Loki is King. Let us hope he finds favor on us," she said not looking up at Ingolf.

~O~

Tyra opened the door of her home and walked inside. She went straight to the stairs, but only got one foot on the first step when Ylva came out of the kitchen and into the living room. "I suspect you already know," Ylva said to the child.

Tyra lowered her foot to the floor and turned so she was facing Ylva. "Yes, Ma'am, if you mean about Loki being King, I know."

"Must have been quite surprise to find out all this time you weren't with Odin."

Tyra realized Ylva did not suspect she had known all the time who the King was. She nodded her head. "Yes, it was a big surprise."

Ingolf came down the stairs and stopped on the bottom step, behind Tyra. "Really Tyra, a big surprise? You didn't use your magic on him and knew who he was before he told everyone today?" he asked.

Tyra looked over her shoulder at Ingolf. "No Sir, not right away. It was not until today I tried my magic on him. He was going to tell me anyway, so it was for nothing that I tried."

"Is that the truth?" Ylva asked.

Tyra faced her mother. "Yes, Ma'am," she lied.

Ylva came further into the room and walked over to Tyra. She stopped when she was face to face with the child. "Because if you are lying, you will be punished."

Tyra vigorously nodded her head. "Yes, Ma'am, I know, but I did not lie."

Ylva studied her daughter for a few moments. "All right then, I believe you. Now then you have had a long day, get up to bed."

Tyra turned around and waited for Ingolf to move out of the way. Ingolf stepped to one side and let the girl pass. Once she had gone into her room he faced his wife. "Did you really believe her?"

"She didn't blink and she didn't flinch. Tyra always does that when she lies. So either she has gotten better at lying or she was telling the truth," Ylva answered.

Ingolf let out a grunt. "Well don't just stand there woman, let me come off this step."

Ylva moved out of Ingolf's way. She stopped and looked up at the top of the stairs and wondered if her daughter had gotten better at lying.

"What are you looking at?" Ingolf asked. "She's in her room already."

"I was just wondering is all," Ylva responded.

"About what?" Ingolf asked.

"Nothing," Ylva said and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Nothing, huh? I don't understand you at all," Ingolf said and joined her on the couch.

~O~

Tyra undressed and put on her threadbare nightgown. She couldn't believe she had gotten away with that lie, but thanked the gods she had. She climbed into bed and lay down. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she was asleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Thor entered the throne room and up to Loki. "Brother, you look happier than I have seen you in many a year."

Loki stood from his throne, walked down the steps, and greeted his brother. "And why not? I am King and no longer hiding behind an illusion. I am free to rule as myself."

"I have glad tidings of my own. I am going back to Earth," Thor announced.

Loki frowned, "What? Why? I thought you were going to stay on Asgard. Why the rush to go back to Midgard?"

"You do not need me. I can protect the nine realms as easily there as here," Thor replied.

Loki paced the room. "I forbid it. You cannot leave," he said and ended his pacing. "I-, I need your council," he finally said.

"You do not. You have more than enough people to council you. Earth is my home, it is where I should be," Thor told him.

"It is Jane, isn't it? You wish to be with her."

"Jane is only part of it. Mostly it is I feel more at home there. Also, I am closer to the Avengers."

Loki rolled his eyes. "The Avengers, pft! Five useless mortals who think they are better than us."

"If you recall, they did beat you," Thor reminded Loki.

Loki stiffened his posture. "Only because of that green monster they call the Hulk."

Thor grinned. "Still you were defeated."

Loki closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He walked away from Thor, he waved his hand indicating he did not want to pursue the current topic. He stopped, turned around, and faced Thor. "I have a job for you before you leave for Midgard."

Thor narrowed his eyes. "Really, what sort of job?"

"Actually it is for Tyra. I want you to try to find her parents," Loki said.

Thor relaxed his face and smiled. "That will be very easy, she lives with them."

Loki shook his head. "No, those are her adopted parents. I want you to find her biological parents."

"I had no idea. Of course I will looks for them. Was she born on Asgard?" Thor asked.

"I do not know where she was born. Perhaps Ingolf and Ylva know, but I doubt they would tell you," Loki said.

Thor thought for a moment. "That makes no sense, why would they not tell me?"

"I suspect they kidnapped Tyra. If I am right, they are not likely to come forth with that information," Loki responded.

"I will do my utmost," Thor said.

"Thank you Thor, I knew I could count you," Loki said and smiled.

Thor nodded and left the room. He exited the palace, lifted his hammer, and flew off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ake saw Tyra sitting by herself in the solarium. He walked inside and knelt down next to her. "Why are you in here alone, little one?"

Tyra looked down at the guard, "I want to be alone. No one wants to talk to me."

A look of confusion crossed Ake's face. "What do you mean?"

"I have always known when people were telling the truth, but now it is better, stronger than before. I know what people are thinking. It is like I know what they are going to say, before they say it," Tyra answered.

Ake rose and sat in the chair across from Tyra. He rested his arms on the table and leaned forward. "Do you know my thoughts?"

Tyra stared into Ake's face for several moments. "Yes, I do. You are thinking why am I not with the King and talking to him about this."

Ake sat back in the chair. "That is exactly what I am thinking," he said startled. A minute went by before he contained himself. "Okay," he said and leaned forward again. "Why are you not with the King?"

Tyra placed her hands over her face and leaned over the table. "Because," she said in muffled words. "He hates me."

Ake gently pulled Tyra's hands off her face and tilted her head with one finger so her eyes met his. "I doubt very much the King hates you." Ake said. "He does because I scared people in the court room." Tyra replied.

"Oh, and how did you do that?" Ake asked.

"I read their minds like I did yours. I told the King what they were going to say before they said it. Worse I also told him what they were going to say was a lie. Everyone got scared when I did that and wouldn't talk at all."

Ake, stood and offered his hand to her. "Come with me little one. I will take you to him and you will see he does not hate you."

Tyra stood and held Ake's hand. As the two left the solarium Tyra looked up at Ake. "I'll go with you, but I know he does."

They walked down a corridor and headed for the library. As they entered they saw the King sitting on a couch against a back wall.

"Your majesty," Ake said addressing Loki. "I found this little one sitting alone. I brought her to you, because she is sad and wishes to talk to you."

Tyra stood silently afraid to say anything. Loki looked up at Ake and then at Tyra. "Thank you Ake, for bringing her to me." He smiled at Tyra. "Come here, Tyra, I too want to talk to you."

Tyra released Ake's hand and walked over to Loki. She felt nervous despite his smiling at her. She stood in front of him and waited for him to speak again.

Loki looked over at Ake. "You are dismissed." Ake bowed his head and left the library.

Loki smiled once more at Tyra. "Please, sit down."

Tyra sat at the other end of the couch and hung her head. "Are you mad at me?" She asked in a whimper.

Loki stared at Tyra as if he did not understand her question. "Why should I be mad at you?"

"Because of what happened this morning in the courtroom." Tyra answered timidly.

Loki chuckled, "Not at all. Because of you, truths were told and I was able to give a fair judgment." He scooted over so he sat closer to Tyra and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Please, never be afraid of me. We can always talk, can we not?"

Tyra looked up at Loki and smiled. "Yes, we can, I just thought you hated me because I knew the thoughts of the people who saw you today."

Loki snickered. "No, not at all. I loved it that you can do that. In fact, while sitting here, I have been thinking that I shall have you do that from now on. Read people's minds that is. I will always know if I am being deceived by anyone when you are here."

Tyra scrutinized Loki as he spoke. Helping him know who was deceiving him sounded to her as a good idea. "I hope no one is betraying you. That would be awful."

"Yes, yes, indeed it would be. I hope you are right, but I know as King I must be careful. There is always the possibility of anyone not to be trusted." Loki responded.

Tyra nodded. "I will do my best."

Loki grinned. "I know you will."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tyra ran down the corridor, out of the palace, and ran until she was home. She burst into the house and quickly went through the living room and into the kitchen. She sat at the kitchen table, put her head down, and wrapped her arms around her head, then sobbed.

Ylva watched in amazement as the girl ran into the kitchen. She stood from the couch and followed Tyra in. She sighed deeply and sat across from Tyra.

"Why are you here and what is all this sobbing about?" Ylva asked.

Tyra mumbled through her tears, "He hates me."

Ylva raised the child's head with her hand under Tyra's chin. "Stop your crying I can't understand a word you are saying."

Tyra rubbed her eyes and tried again. "Because he hates me," she said more clearly.

"The King? Is that who hates you?" Ylva asked.

"Yes!" Tyra lowered her head again.

"Don't you use that tone with me missy. Now raise your head up and tell me why!" Ylva demanded.

Tyra raised her head and stared at the woman she called mother. "I can read minds and he thought I should do that so he would know who to trust and who not to."

"That makes sense. Did you not want to do that?" Ylva asked.

"Yes, at first, but people at the palace run from me when they see me. And the King suspects everyone. He thinks they are all lying to him. It is awful. Even Ake doesn't trust me anymore. I hate it and I hate the King. I don't ever want to go back there." Tyra once again put her head down.

Ylva rolled her eyes. It had been so nice getting this child out of the house and from under foot. If she wanted Tyra to keep going to the palace she would have to play nice. Ylva stood and held out her hand to Tyra. "Come on, we are going back to the palace and make things right again," she said in a sweet tone.

Tyra looked up at Ylva suspiciously. She was not used to her mother being nice. "Okay," she said hesitantly, stood, and took Ylva's hand.

The two exited the house and walked up to the palace. They were greeted at the entrance by Ake. "The King wants to talk to you, Tyra," he said.

"Good, cause we want to talk to him," Ylva told Ake.

"Not you, ma'am, just Tyra. You can wait here," Ake told her. He held out his hand to Tyra.

Tyra let go of Ylva's hand and grasped Ake's hand. Ake then led her to Loki's chambers and entered without knocking.

Loki greeted the girl with a smile. He looked at Ake and dismissed him.

"Why did you leave?" Loki asked her.

"Because, no one likes me," Tyra answered.

Loki led her to a couch, and sat down. He patted the space next to him. "Please sit."

Tyra did as she was told. She was nervous and afraid Loki was going to scold her despite his smiling at her.

"I want to apologize to you. I should not have made you report to me everything everyone said. A King has to have some trust in his subjects or he will go mad thinking he cannot trust anyone," Loki said.

Tyra smiled. "Thank you," she said.

"There is someone here who wants to see you." Loki looked over at his bedroom door. "Come in."

Thor walked into room and over to a chair opposite the couch. He sat down and smiled at Tyra. "Hello Tyra."

Tyra brightened. "Hello, Thor it has been a long time since I last saw you. What have you been doing?"

"Before I tell you that," he said and then addressed Loki. "Tell her why you changed your mind about spying on your subjects."

Tyra glanced at Loki. "Why did you?"

"Thor thinks it was because he talked me into it," Loki said and scowled at Thor. "But I had already changed my mind."

"You changed your mind because I pointed out it was not fair to have Tyra use her powers so you would know who to trust and who not to," Thor said.

"I did not need you to tell me that," argued Loki.

Tyra watched while the brothers argued. "Stop!", she cried out. "Why do you fight? And don't say it is complicated like you did last time."

"We didn't use to fight," Thor said.

"When did it start?" Tyra asked.

"It started after Odin sent me to Earth to teach me a lesson. While there Loki tried to have me killed. After I returned to Asgard we battled." Thor told her.

Tyra looked aghast at Loki. "Why?"

"It started long before that," Loki said ignoring Tyra's question. "You were the golden boy. You had your friends. I did not. All of you bullied me. Loki can't fight. He can't even wield a sword. He uses magic, a woman's trait."

"You were never bullied. Those things you say we said to you, they were in jest and not to be taken seriously."

Loki stood and paced the floor. "Perhaps you thought them in jest, but I did not. I was humiliated and felt like an outsider. It wasn't until I discovered my true nature did I understand why I was so different," Loki countered. He stopped pacing and stood in front of Thor.

Thor rose from his chair. "If you are referring to who your real father was….

"What else could I be referring to," Loki interrupted. He pointed at Tyra. "At least she knew she was adopted. How did I find out? He looked over his shoulder at the girl. "Not only that, but to find out you are from a different realm and people; the enemy!" He looked back at Thor. "You had everything! Father's love, respect, and approval."

Tyra rose from the couch and stepped between them. "How old were you two when this happened? You sound like kids." She faced Loki. "You are King now, you are not that hurt boy anymore." She then faced Thor. "And why is it so important how Loki came to change his mind? He did and said he was sorry. I want you to stop fighting and make up. Start from here and leave the past alone."

Thor let out a deep sigh. "She is right, brother. We may be from different people, but we were raised together as brothers. Our fighting must and should come to an end." He stretched out his hand to Loki.

Loki looked down at Tyra. "It is not easy to let go of the past when it hurts so much. You are right, I am King and should let it go. I'm not sure I can," he said and looked over at Thor. "But I will try." He stretched out hand to Thor. The two brothers grasped forearms and gently squeezed.

Tyra smiled and sat back down on the couch. Loki once again sat next to her.

Thor remained standing. "Tyra, you asked earlier, what I had been doing. I was searching for your real parents," he announced.

Tyra looked over at Loki and then up at Thor in amazement. "My real parents? Did you find them?"

A broad smile crossed Thor's face. "Indeed, I did. They very much want to meet you."

Tyra jumped up and clasped her hands. "I want to meet them too!"

"They are a little hesitant. They are afraid you might be angry or even hate them," Thor told her.

"No, never! I am curious to why they gave me away, but I do not hate them."

"Good, I will tell them that and arrange for them to come see you."

Tyra jumped up and down in excitement. She faced Loki. "Did you hear that? I'm going to meet my family!" She stopped and frowned. "I am sorry, you did not get that chance."

Loki smiled warmly. "Yes, I did, Tyra. He stands before you. Do not worry about me. Enjoy this moment and enjoy meeting them."

Tyra brightened again. She hugged Loki as tightly as she could. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

Loki returned the hug. "I love you too, my sweet girl."

Tyra let go of the hug and ran to Thor. She motioned with her forefinger for him to come down to her.

Thor knelt. "What is it?"

She gave him a hug. "I love you too."

Thor wrapped his arms around her. "Me too, sweetie."

Tyra let Thor go. "I am so happy. The two of you made up and soon I will meet my parents." She became serious. "What about Ylva and Ingolf?"

"What about them?" Thor asked.

"They weren't very good to me, but they are the only parents I have ever known."

"Don't worry about that. It will work out," Thor assured her.

~O~

Ylva walked back home with a smile on her face. Acting kind had worked. Tyra was back at the palace and she and Ingolf would be rid of her for a while.

She walked into the house and was greeted by her husband. "Where have you been? I got home a half hour ago."

"I am sorry, I had to take that brat back to the palace. She came back all teary eyed so I pretended to care and took her back to her King. Honestly I don't know why he just doesn't keep her."

"What was she crying about this time?" he asked.

"I don't know, something about lying. Who cares, she's back up there."

Ingolf smiled. "You have a very good point my dear. Let's have some real food for dinner and not that dreadful stuff we feed her."

They happily entered the kitchen.

~O~

Thor walked up to a brick house and knocked on the door. A blond man opened the door and bid Thor to come in.

A petite woman walked into the hallway. "Where is she? When can we see her?"

"My apologies for my wife. After you left we thought about it and we want to see our daughter right away," the man said.

Thor smiled. "I understand and you can come to Asgard and see her any time you choose."

"Asgard? She is on Asgard?" The man asked. He looked at his wife. "Iona, did we not look there?"

"Yes, we did Kennet, we looked everywhere," Iona answered. "We even looked for her on Midgard."

"You need not look any longer, Tyra," Thor shook his head. "I'm sorry, I mean Sylvi is safe at the palace," Thor told them.

"We are so grateful to you for doing this, Thor," Kennet said. "If not for you, we may never have found her."

"You have a brave little girl," Thor said. "She is the one who spoke to my brother and told him she was adopted. It was conversations with him it was discovered that Ylva and Ingolf had actually kidnapped her."

"It was the change of her name that kept us from finding her," Iona said.

Thor smiled and called out to Heimdall.

The rainbow effect landed them in front of the palace. Iona and Kennet followed Thor into Loki's chambers.

Tyra rose from the couch and walked over to the couple. She stood there and stared at them. She had no idea who these people were, but hoped they were her parents.

Iona clasped her hands and then placed them on her cheeks. "Oh, the God's, it is Sylvi!"

"Are you sure dear," Kennet asked.

Iona looked over at Kennet, "It may have been nine years, but a mother knows her child. This is our daughter."

Tyra shook her head. "My name is Tyra," she said.

Iona walked closer to Tyra and knelt. "Do you live with Ylva and Ingolf?"

A surprised look crossed Tyra's face. "How did you know that?"

Iona looked over her shoulder at Kennet then back at Tyra. "We knew them when you were a baby. They must have changed your name. Tell me, did you have a birthday last month?"

Tyra was astonished that this woman would know this. She nodded. "Yes, I did. I am nine now," she said proudly.

Iona looked back at Kennet. Tears ran down her cheeks. "It's her, Kennet, it's our Sylvi." She faced Tyra again. "I'm your mom and we have been searching for you for eight years. Ylva and Ingolf changed your name. Probably so we wouldn't be able to find you."

A broad smile crossed Tyra's face and she wrapped her arms around Iona's neck and buried her face into the woman's chest. "You are my mom," she said in muffled words.

Iona wrapped her arms around Tyra and held her tight. Kennet walked over and hugged Iona and Tyra.

Loki rose from the couch and walked over to Tyra and her family. "I am honored to have witnessed this family reunited. Tyra, you have your family back at long last."

Tyra looked up at Loki and shook her head. "No, not Tyra, Sylvi is back with her family."

Loki smiled. "I stand corrected."

"My King, what will become of Ylva and Ingolf?" Kennet asked.

"You allow me to worry about that. Just take your daughter home where she belongs," Loki answered.

Sylvi parted from her parents and walked over to Loki. "Will I never see you again?"

"That depends very much on your parents," Loki answered.

"You can visit anytime you want," Iona said and stood up. "We live in Vanaheim, so it is not that far away."

Sylvi considered what her mom had said. "But, Mom, I live in Asgard and can walk to here. I won't be able to do that from Vanaheim."

"I have a solution," Thor spoke up. "Live here," he said.

Sylvi jumped up and down with excitement. "Really? Live here in the palace?"

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor. "Brother perhaps we should talk about this before you speak again."

"No," Thor stammered. "I meant here, as in Asgard."

Sylvi frowned. "Oh, I guess you don't want us here all the time. That's okay, why would you?"

Iona walked over to Sylvi and lifter the girls chin with her forefinger. "That's not fair, Sylvi. You can't expect them to make such an offer. We have a perfectly nice home," she said firmly.

Kennet chuckled. "Hasn't seen the girl in eight years and already is being a mother."

Iona looked over at her husband. "Please, you aren't helping."

"I'm sorry, Mother. You are right. But could we live in Asgard?" Sylvi asked with pleading eyes.

Iona rolled her eyes. "She already knows how to plead," she said to Kennet. "Must be from your side of the family," she said teasing.

"We will have to discuss it. It would be a big move so we have to be sure it is the right thing to do." Iona told Sylvi.

"Ty… Sylvi, my brother may have truly meant in Asgard, but it is not entirely a bad idea of you and your family living here. It is a big palace and there is plenty of room," Loki said.

Thor folded his arms and let out a deep sigh at Loki. "I thought we were going to talk about it," he reminded his brother.

Sylvi grinned at her parents. "Could we?"

Iona and Kennet exchanged stares for several minutes. Finally, Kennet answered Sylvi. "It would seem we have been invited by the King. You never turn down an offer like this, especially when it comes from the King.

Iona smiled, leaned in and whispered to Sylvi. "That means yes, darling."

Once again Sylvi jumped up and down with excitement. She motioned to Loki to kneel. He knelt down in front of her. "What is it my dear?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Loki hugged her. "I love you too."

"Then it is settled," Thor said. "And by the way I really did mean here at the palace."

Loki smirked at Thor.

Sylvi sensing what Loki did reminded him. "You promised to get along."

"No, I promised I would try," Loki said and grinned.


End file.
